liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Nosy (199)
Nosy, A.K.A. Experiment 199, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to snoop out enemies' most embarrassing secrets. He was captured by Gantu, but escaped in "Woops". His one true place is as a journalist. Bio Experiment 199 was the 199th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to snoop out and reveal his victims' most humiliating secrets. 199 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 199 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 199, disguised as a kid, watched the new Wasp Mummies ''movie, then revealed the secret ending aloud to Lilo and Stitch. Stitch, at that moment, saw through 199's disguise and captured him. Lilo and Stitch then took 199 back to their house, where, after he was named Nosy, he began to unearth and reveal numerous secrets. When Keoni and Mr. Jameson arrived at the house, invited to dinner, Nosy, despite Stitch's best attempts to hide him, revealed the Pelekais' secrets to the Jamesons, including Lilo's crush on Keoni. As a result, Stitch handed Nosy over to Gantu, who expected Nosy to reveal Lilo and Stitch's secrets to Gantu. However, Nosy instead revealed the family's most embarrassing secrets to Experiment 625, prompting Gantu to send Nosy to Hämsterviel. However, when Nosy revealed Gantu and Reuben's secret lack of respect for Hämsterviel, the latter sent him back to Gantu as revenge (though Nosy was first able to steal Hämsterviel's diary). Nosy gave Gantu Hämsterviel's diary, but was shortly after kicked out of Gantu's ship for the trouble he caused. Thus, Nosy returned to the Pelekais' home, where he exposed Stitch as an alien genetic experiment. He was shortly after recaptured by Gantu, but at Gantu's ship, Nosy and Reuben exchanged secrets about Gantu. In ''"Spike", Nosy was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. He revealed to the entire group that Pleakley's antenna was prematurely orange and simply dyed green. Shortly after, Pleakley used Nosy in his aroma therapy (in which he rubbed Nosy with a smelly fish). When the experiments instead began to cause chaos, Nosy was chased by Spike through the house. Near the end of the episode, Nosy tried out Pleakley's hugging-and-crying therapy. In "Woops", Experiment 600 accidentally smashed open Nosy's containment orb, allowing him to escape. In "Snafu", Nosy traveled to the Pelekais' house, angry with Lilo for abandoning him and the other captive experiments to Gantu. He also revealed when Gantu's ship was empty and spied on Gantu and Reuben. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Nosy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Nosy did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Nosy has appeared multiple times in the Stitch! anime where he revealed everyone's secrets around the island and revealed Delia's and Hämsterviel's plans to Jumba. Personality Nosy behaves exactly the way he was designed, and also the way he was glitched. He would uncaringly nose his way through other people's bussiness. It doesn't matter who or what, he'll somehow try and find any juicy info that can be listened to or read. He'd want to look into your diaries, journals, photos, even other personals. All for his next phase of action .... After some shuffling around through your personal business, Nosy would still look around for anything else, but he will also tell anybody. Anybody who speaks, or even looks at him, he would tell them whatever he's managed to dig up. Mostly the embarrassing things. It's useful if you need to know plans from friends or enemies, but otherwise useless because Nosy likes to yap on and on and on about much more embarrassing secrets, rather than items of strategy. It's his glitch, you can't blame the guy. One of Nosy's other biggest characteristics is his rather big mouth. Not just literally. He could talk for hours about stuff. All of these, however, are simply in his programming. He still does feel some great deal of emotions, especially when it comes to things that are pinned on himself (like Lilo and Stitch never rescuing him from his capture). Last bit, Nosy is never a fighter. When battle comes his way, he will certainly rather run away screaming, rather than stand and fight for himself. Don't fight but run away, live to gossip another day .... not that funny .... Biology Appearance Nosy has the appearance of a cross between an alazarin red wombat and a pig, walking on two legs. His face possesses a huge brownish, reddish round nose, roughly taking up a good-sized amount of his entire head. Below his nose is a rather large, wide mouth, with a much bigger lantern jaw, very round lantern jaw. His only other facial features are his rather small, skinny rabbit-like ears pointed downward, and pitch black eyes. The fur around his eyes are pink/tan. Having no neck, Nosy's head sits right on his main body. His whole dark red body is rather blubbery, rounded, and fat. He's got some nearly flabby huge arms, ending in three fingers without any nails or claws. He's got even shorter, much thicker legs ending in round feet, and dotted with black toes. His back has a rather large, dark brown blotch-shaped pattern. While his stubby legs both have two black stripes on the front. Special Abilities Nosy has expert escaping skills and stealth capabilities. He is talented in finding things that have been hidden or "lost", an example of his snooping. He is quick compared to the average human, and is highly durable. Though he was designed to embarrass enemies by using their secrets against them, and reveal their battle tactics and the such to his master, but due to a programming glitch, he prefers juicy gossip rather than anything important. Nosy is among the few experiments that can speak perfect English, although at the same time he can understand Tantalog. Weaknesses Nosy is defenseless when it comes to fighting, so he usually runs away from the battlefield instead of fighting. Trivia *Nosy bears a strong resemblance to Pain from Hercules in both appearance, personality, and even sharing the same voice actor. The main difference is that Nosy reforms and becomes an ally to the protagonist, while Pain remains evil and loyal to the antagonist. *Nosy's pod color is purple. *Nosy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 199 Primary function: Digs up dirt". Gallery 199 nosy by bricerific43-d584m3r.jpg 199_Nosy__by_experiments.jpg 8ece56932087b76d29837237a62d0fef-d2ykg8s.png ScreenCapture 06.05.13 22-52-57.jpg|Nosy's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-01-22-20h03m52s208.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h44m48s232.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h45m01s124.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-20h04m02s48.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h45m17s38.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h45m26s117.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h45m37s221.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h46m37s56.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h46m51s206.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h24m08s212.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h47m31s77.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h47m40s182.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h47m48s3.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h58m00s231.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h48m03s150.png|"Hey, I'm not done snooping!" vlcsnap-2013-01-22-20h04m24s27.png|"Hello, shorty!" vlcsnap-2013-03-06-23h03m51s114.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-20h04m51s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-23h10m08s52.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-20h05m38s247.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h48m51s69.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-23h13m29s28.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-20h06m00s195.png|"Yeah, I'll bet he'll love hearing about that gerbil thing." vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h49m36s69.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h21m52s129.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h50m06s111.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h22m05s245.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-20h06m49s185.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h52m49s201.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h50m46s231.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h52m03s204.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h51m29s165.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h54m55s146.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h55m22s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h22m42s105.png|Nosy gossiping with Reuben vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h29m22s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h56m55s66.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-15h14m51s245.png|"His antenna thingy isn't really green. Nope, he's going prematurely orange, but dyes it green at night so no one will notice." Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h07m20s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h58m07s29.png|"I should be taking notes." vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h10m29s137.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h02m56s90.png|"I'm not gonna cry..." Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h03m13s18.png ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m39s216.png vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h20m34s75.png|Nosy freed vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m11s181.png|"Yes! I am out of here!" vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h34m30s219.png|Nosy escapes vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h14m21s147.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m12s155.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h11m05s190.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h13m35s31.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h16m23s95.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m21s249.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h10m46s2.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m37s152.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h10m18s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-22h13m43s137.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h44m24s185.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h14m00s151.png|"Woops, blew the secret about Hamsterviel's experiments..." vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h44m59s25.png|"...so he sent us back here." vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h14m17s73.png|"I got lucky. My container broke, so I got out." vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h04m52s26.png|"The rest of us are locked up in Gantu's secret compartment." vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h45m41s189.png|"Fibber, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Felix..." vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h08m31s197.png|"Angel?" vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m00s102.png|"Yep. All the experiments that Lilo totally abandoned." vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m38s238.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h53m13s223.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h50m11s219.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h47m18s211.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h48m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h33m43s221.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h36m24s77.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h50m52s68.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h51m39s58.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h38m53s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h54m32s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png|"Actually, 624. Because you subtract Stitch and..." vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m25s158.png The Origin Of Stitch Nosy.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 15-51-02.jpg|Nosy in Stitch! anime screenCapture 10.02.13 15-51-54.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-45-36.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 1-01-41.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-12-36.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-13-41.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-14-34.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-15-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-18-43.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-20-15.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-50-29.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-50-56.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-53-14.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-45.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-58-12.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-00-31.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-00-53.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-01-52.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-03-35.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-04-23.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-05-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-06-38.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-07-33.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-09-11.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-16-38.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-17-21.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-01.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-33.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-03.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-58.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-24-37.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-26-06.jpg 199anime.png panes31.jpg Nosycardchi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments Category:Captured Experiments